She was always there
by Avatarlover123
Summary: Katara & Aang have know each other since they were kids. Your usual childhood best friends. But 1 summer night, after a horrid incident Aang finds out he is the Avatar. Realizing there is nothing holding him back,he goes off to become the legendary Avatar . Years later when Aang returns home, him & Katara meet again,& the domino effect begins. Memories aren't always pleasant AU.
1. The story of what happened part 1

_**Okay so this is the re-revised version of chapter one Thanks to my awesome Beta ! i decided to post this when i saw just how many people had viewed my story : 669 VIEWS ! I Love you guys and 5 comment !? Yes ! 6 Follows ! 6 Favorites ! What did i do to deserve this awesomeness ?! **_

_**Well i don't know but i love you guys and here is the re-revised version . Sorry for the wait i know i said june and it's August 3rd but , i got sidetracked and super LAZY , so basically i SUCK ! Oh well i'll stop with this A/N and just say enjoy the re-revised Chapter! :) **_

_**I Again wish to thank my Amazing beta : Snugglesthefluffykitten ! and i also wish to thank you guys :) for all your views and thanks to those who favorited and followed and left reviews : Autumn Brease , Kataang4eve , _**Snugglesthefluffykitten , Kira97 , Batarang131, PadawanAhsokaT, Shadowhunterchronicleslover13, nico2883 , AvatarAllTheWay , and irohlovestea . Your all amazingly awesome people :) . This is for you .  
><strong>_**_

Disclaimer : I don not own Avatar: last airbender or any of the charters . Sadly :( Mike & Bryan do

. Enjoy

* * *

><p><em>Aang POV:<em>

She always lived next door. She was always there. When we were little we used to go to the park together and play for hours.

Over the years we just kept getting closer and closer. It was easy to get close to someone as loving as Katara .

By the time we started elementary , we were best friends . I guess it was lucky that we went to the same school down the street , and not the one by Kyoshi boulevard . We were in Kindergarten together and first through fourth.

I was always grateful to have her by my side . Not many friendships made it all through elementary.

We had everything planned, we were going to do so many exciting , adventurous things .

But in the summer before 5th grade something happened. Something I'll never forget.

It changed everything.

* * *

><p>Before I continue , I'm Aang . The friend I'm talking about is Katara, her and her older brother Sokka, along with their parents Hakoda Anorok and Kya Anorok lived next door to me since I was one .<p>

I lived with my grandfather Gyasto , my parents died when I was nine months in a car crash.

Grandpa Gyasto is a monk so we call him Monk Gyasto. Now for the rest of the story , this happened when me and Katara were ten and Sokka was twelve, he was on his way to 7th grade .

It was July 15th, Sunday, 2004. It was a warm night, around 9 pm when it happened. We lived in a small neighborhood so it was always quiet after 8:30 pm.

I was sound asleep in my bedroom on the second floor with my dog Appa sleeping next to me in bed. The window which was just above my bed was open, for I had fallen asleep reading and had forgotten to close it. There was a slight breeze coming from the window. But that was not what woke me from my dreams, the thing that did was much worse.

The smell of smoke in the air and a high pitch scream was what startled me awake.

You see Katara's bedroom was in the same room as mine in her house , and our window's faced the others. Sokka's room was next to hers, and their parents were across the hall, as was Gyasto's to mine. Katara always kept her window open; she loved watching the stars and moon at night and hated being cooped up. So when I heard the scream I jolted awake causing Appa to wake as well.

I rubbed my eyes and immediately turned to look at Katara's window.

It was open as usual but from inside smoke was coming in columns and the screaming started again .

On reflex I covered my ears with my hands and my eyes darted to Katara's window again. Fear paralyzed my body, and on instinct I screamed

"FIRE!".

In a second or so I darted up, ignoring the paralyzing fear and ran towards Gyasto's bedroom. Instead of knocking like I always do, I threw the door open and looked up to see the startled Gyasto that I just awoken. He pulled back the covers and gave me a confused look and asked "Aang what's the matter? What's with the raucous? You're never like this, are you okay?"

I stood there paralyzed as he headed towards me, the second he put both his hands on my shoulders and gave me a worried look, I screeched

"KATARA'S HOUSE IS ON FIRE GRANDPA, THERE'S SMOKE COMING OUT OF HER WINDOW AND SHE SCREAMING! I'M SCARED! CALL 911 NOW!".

His look of worry turned to one of pure shock and horror. He was speechless for a second or two, and then mumbled "Get the fire extinguisher and fill all the buckets from the kitchen with water I'll call the fire station". He ran out the door and I rushed out the door after him and got to work.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later ..<strong>

* * *

><p>I brought the bucket and fire extinguisher outside.<p>

Grandpa was there on the phone and we weren't the only ones outside.

At least ten houses were on and the mom's and dad's were on the phone with 911 while some of the other dads along with me were helping by bring water and their fire extinguishers.

I looked at Katara's house and saw it was engulfed in flames.

There was screaming and shouting that echoed throughout .

I don't know how , ( maybe I was delusional , or the heartbreakingly disastrous situation was getting to me ,) but as I focused on the house I managed to catch one voice.

It was Mrs. Anorok and she seemed to be speaking to someone.

"Katara take my hand sweetie. Your father has Sokka."

"Okay mommy." Katara responded.

"Follow me."Mrs. Anorok said.

" How did the fire start?" Katara asked.

"I'm scared. I was sleeping and then it got really hot and I melted in my dream, then I startled awake and saw the fire, panicked, and screamed."

"I don't know sweetheart but it started in the living room and when I smelled smoke I woke your father up and we saw the fire.

I told him to get Sokka and that we'd meet in the front yard, then I went to get you and the fire was at your door so I turned on the sink and I heard you scream."

Mrs. Anorok answered in a hushed tone .

Then I couldn't hear the voices anymore, for alarms and 'Bleebloop' noises filled the street.

I turned to see a red fire truck coming in our direction.

It stopped in front of the house and men in yellow rushed out.

Grabbing a hose a buff man turned it on.

Water erupted from the hose and they aimed it at the house while then firefighters rushed inside.

* * *

><p>Minutes later Mr. Anorok and Sokka rushed out coughing.<p>

Me and Grandpa rushed over to them along with some firefighters.

Right after they were taken care of and checked on we asked them what happened.

"The fire came from the living room. We don't know how, but Kya woke me and told me to get Sokka and she would get Katara, then they would meet us out here. I should of stayed with them. I don't know where they are." Mr. Anorok answered.

The second I heard the concern in Mr. Anorok's voice, I spoke up and told them I had heard their voices coming from the second floor.

I could see relief flood over Mr. Anorok and Sokka's faces.

But just as we all breathed in, relaxed and calmed down, a high pitch scream startled all of us.

We turned to face the house, seeing the second floor left part of the house had given away and Katara was dangling from the edge, fire burning beneath her. If she slipped she was as good as dead.

Mrs. Anorok was holding her hand with what looked like a death grip and trying to calm her as the firefighters headed to help. I swear my heart stopped then .

Mr. Anorok stood up and ran towards them screaming, trying to save them but was restrained by three firefighters. He tried to fight the of but it was three to one.

I looked up.

This isn't good. I thought to myself.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

A piercing scream raged through the air.

_**Oh no… **_


	2. The story of what happened part 2

**So this is all possible thanks to my awesome BETA . Sorry for not being on in forever, I officially suck. But anyways here is revised chapter TWO . I'll spare the details , but I'll leave the old excuses .**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it took so long but there was school and Algebra and test and a million other things along with writers block , i even re-read the first chapter , but Excuse's , Excuse's here's the next chapter : ( also sorry in advance for any typo's )<strong>_

_**Disclaimer : i sadly do not own Avatar the last airbender :( Mike & Brian do, and if i did there would be way more Kataang Fluff :D**_

* * *

><p><em>Aang POV :<em>

Oh no ... i turned my head to see what had happened .

But oh , how i wish i hadn't , the second i looked up my eyes grew so big it looked as though they would fall out of there sockets.

I bet you could see them start to fill with horror and pure and utter shock !

Katara and her mom had basically traded places , Mrs. Anorok had somehow managed to pick Katara up and throw her for a good five to six feet distance before the floor boards under her gave way.

She was now clinging for dear life as Katara rushed to her screaming.

No matter how horrified, i couldn't take my eyes of the scene playing before me as though it was a really good horror movie , a part of you wants to look so bad , while the other urges you to look away before it got scary , but the other side wins .

_Katara POV:_

I ran towards mom like my life depended on it , then again it probably did. As i could feel the floor boards vibrate with intensity as i ran .

When i reached her i reached my hand out and she looked at me with pleading yet grateful eyes.

At that moment i ignored the screaming , the hot intensity of the fire , the people , everything and focused on those eyes .

I had never seen my mom look like this since her mom and dad died and that scared me to the core . But relieve washed over me when I felt her hand grab mine.

Slowly I pulled her up with all my strength , slowly but surely her and my efforts weren't for nothing.

After what seemed like an eternity she was on the floor boards with me again.

I looked at her as she pulled me into a bone-crushing , 100% love filled hug. Relive washed over both of us this time as i let out a breathe i didn't know i was holding .

Slowly we got up as we heard the fire man approach , but are relive was short lived when suddenly

CRUNCH ! CRACK ! BOOM! , AHHHHHH!

I screeched as i felt the intense burning heat touch my skin and engulf me alone, along with the scratches , bruises , cuts , and painful nail filled hits the floor boards caused .

At that moment all i felt was pain terrible excruciating pain .

But then something came towards me and rammed against me at a good 5 mph , causing waves of pain to wash over me and my head , before everything went black.

The red orange glow wasn't their anymore and neither was the pain or terribly burning heat , there was just dark , dark , pitch black nothingness .

The shouts and screams were gone , and before i could continue to think my mind went blank .

_Aang POV :_

SHOCK & COMPLETE & UTTER HORROR , not even those words could describe what i felt , what i had just experienced , what had just occurred .

The neighborhood filled with silence as we all watched . I could practically feel the mix of emotions and pain and shock coming from Sokka and Mr. Anorok

Just seconds before we rejoiced on how they both had just managed to save themselves and were filled to the core with hope as fireman approached them , and just as they stood it happened .

The floor beneath them gave way and a fire explosion filled the air , engulfing the entire second the fireman, then we stood there froze in place , to scared to move , to scared to think .

Though none of us would say it many of us wondered if they were alive , just as a high pitched shrill filled the air .

I instinctively covered my ears , but i knew that scream anywhere , it was Katara.

She was in danger , my best friend ever was in danger. The girl who had helped me countless times had always been there for me .

Who never left me alone in my time of need , never abandoned anyone needed me and i was going to help her.

I started walking forward slowly , then it turned from a walk to a sprint , from a sprint to a run.

I could feel some gazes turn to me , but i ignored it , i was a good 10 meters away from the house and no matter how fast i ran it seemed i was never fast enough and that would never each them.

The seconds seem to take forever and time froze as i ran , but then the emotional shock and pain that i was truly running from finally reached me and I froze , as I hit the ground and fell .

It was all too much to painful , then i could feel the sound returning just as everything went dark and my eyes glowed white , a single emotion filled tear spilled out .

Then i was watching from outside as my body stood up and unleashed immeasurable power .

The huge gust of wind blew out the flames and i watched from outside my body as the fireman rushed to find survivors , ugh ... that word sent a shrill shock filled pain through my heart .

I looked away as i couldn't bare the pain .

I looked again and saw them bringing out people , 3 dead , out of 7 so far , all fire man , I couldn't take this .

The anxiety would certainly kill me first if the emotional pain didn't and my body continued to blow out the fire and control the elements , with a look of determination and well I'm not sure i could describe how terrible and utterly horrifying the second look was , it was as if i was enraged and ready to rage war and kill all these people if the so much as looked at me wrong.

But it also looked like if i was utterly broken and hurt , as if someone had ripped my heart out .

I was so not me .

I looked back to the fireman risking a glance , 2 survivors , both fireman .

That left Katara and- , my heart froze when I heard a shout

" Found two more "

" they breathing ?"

" Yeah , but hurry it up and grab the gurney"

" come on men"

Relive washed over me , they were alright , at least for now .

I don't think I've ever been more euphoric in my life , I didn't know how short it would last .

But before anything else happened , before any other thought flew through my mind .

I felt my body beginning to slowly collapse in on itself . My breathing became rugged and i felt claustrophobic.

MY world slowly blacked and there was nothing just darkness…..


	3. When you can't remember part 1

**This is a preview of next chapter , it still needs to be revised , Beta-ed ,re-read , & Completed ,**

**Well here's next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Avatar : the last airbender Mike & Bryan do**

_Katara POV :_

_BEEP..._

_beep..._

_beep..._

_beep..._

The light in the room slowly returned.

First it started off as the sound, then light started entering my closed eye lids and I slowly regained consciousness.

My eyes fluttered open. In confusion they darted across the small room. But I suddenly felt vertigo.

My vision began to blur and I slowly shut my eyes for a moment. I inhaled slowly and exhaled at an even more turtle like pace. The vertigo dissipated.

My eyelids were then, once again slowly lifted, I focused my vision.

I gazed around the room to find myself in what looked like an outrageously minuscule hospital room.

White walls and the slow beeping sound. I turned to find my hand attached to the monitor, and some other clear bag filled with what looked like blood.

I tried to lift myself but failed .

_Ugh ... was trying to sit up always so painful?_

I raised my hand and grabbed my head as 3 excruciating waves of pain hit my head .

_How did I get here ?_

_Why am I in the hospital ?_

All these questions raced in my head , waiting to see which would win and be answered first .

_Wait ...,_ I looked up ,

_Why was my leg raised up and in a cast? _

I turned to my other hand it was also in a cast .

_Weird._

I clutched my head again as the waves of pain returned .

_Okay , I understood ( I think) don't focus or think too much , your head won't hurt , no pain or future migraines for you . _

But that flew out the window almost immediately , _I was to curious ._

So this time I felt around my head, it appeared to be wrapped around in bandages .

_What the heck was going on and how did I get here?_

I could feel my irrational frustration build up .

_But then… well ._

My train of thought was interrupted .

When I heard a Click –

_What can I say I'm in pain and I get easily distracted . _

_Whatever…_

I looked up as the doorknob slowly turned , I braced myself for what was coming , maybe this person had answers.

* * *

><p>This person was a Doctor , or at least I assumed she was a Doctor.<p>

She wore all the Doctor like cloths that at the moment there names could not be recalled by my mind .

_Great timing Brain. _

But I realized she was visibly shocked when she noticed I was awake .

_Easily shocked for someone in the medical field ._

She kept glancing at her little clipboard

_I'm guessing it had my medical situation / condition written on it. _

Then back at me, her eyes gauging out of her sockets, so they were almost as big as an owls.

Then finally after a minute of her gaping in an extremely puzzled manner, she cleared her throat and seemed to have recomposed herself.

She then spoke , her voice was warm and as soft as cotton .

" I am sorry about that and for intruding , but I did not believe you would awaken until much later. I do suppose I looked a bit like a deer in the headlights earlier." " Let me introduce myself I'm Mrs. Yan , your Doctor , nice to see your awake , would you please tell me how you feel Katara ?"

I was still slowly (Snail speed) processing her monologue. But I managed a "Hello Mrs. Yan"

_Nice to meet you didn't make it. My mind soon moved to other occupational things._

Before I focused on the name she had spoken, Kat-what a ? I wanted to ask if she had walked into the right room or say that that name wasn't hers, but here throat was dry and scratchy , and currently closing up .

_She needed water , water …. I like water …. _

Plus deep down it seemed , almost familiar .

Her confused and distant facially expression must have been obvious for Mrs. Yan approached her with a worried look .

" I was hoping we good avoid this , the boy knew who he was , but suppose you had a rather devastating experience and fall all at once . Katara , is your name sweetie , but don't worry , I'll arrange ….. "

She was cut off by a few nurses bursting through the room like popcorn curdles

"MRS. ANOROK HAS GONE CRITICALE , WE NEED YOU STAT "

was all they screeched as they rushed back out .

Mrs. Yan looked horrified and glanced and me before dashing out of the room .

I wasn't sure why but the previous statement and the way Mrs. Yan had starred at me kept replaying in my mind.

Dread quickly piled up in my gut .

_Did I know this person ? _

_This girl ? woman ? female ? _

I didn't think on it for too long , for tears began to stream like rivers down the hills of my cheeks .

Somewhere deep down I knew the answer was ;

_Yes , yes I do know her …_

* * *

><p><em>Drip...<em>

_drop..._

_Drip..._

_drop..._

_Rain hit the window as my tears splattered on the covers._

_I wasn't sure why I was crying yet , but I knew it had to do with that name and that woman ._

_I felt like that when I realized what it meant, my world , my blank world ,would crash down and burn. (again) _

_Her name was it Katara or ... no that was me? _

_Her name had a K and an A too ... though _

_Why ? Why did i know that ? _

_I didn't not for sure , but my intuition sure did ... _

_One minute _

_3 minutes_

_6 minutes _

_10 minutes .._

_WAIT ! hold up !_

_It clicked ... , what I had said earlier Y , it was a K and an A and a Y .._

_Kay ? No . _

_Yak ?_

_no ... I think that's an animal _

_Aky ? no _

_Kya ? ... yes ... it was Kya ... _

_Oh god ... my ... m- my m-m Mom ? _

_IT rushed back in like a stream ... _

_The fire , Mom , the screaming , the pain , the burning , the falling , Aang , Dad and Sokka .._

_Wait the Boy ? Was the lonely Iceberg like boy Aang ?... wait ... slow down ... Who is Aang ?_

Before I could think that through this thought hijacked the others

_MY Mom was dying ..._

_They had said critical , that's why Mrs. Yan had looked at me like that ..._

_ Suddenly this Kid faded to black , so did most of the shallow reminiscent like memories . _

_The rain drops rippled the lake in my memory , blurring the images , my Mom was the only thought I held onto as I sank . _


	4. Author

SO THE UPDATING ... YEAH 'bout that , i really wish i would of Put this note up sooner & tried to get at least one more chapter up & when i saw that i had over 100 views i freaked . So this is my explanation to those of you who actually read my story or have read :

* * *

><p>Hey Guys sorry for not updating , I have the whole story line and have the next chapter in progress .<p>

I recently got a Beta and I was thinking of putting the story under construction until I have everything set up . Especially since i hate the way I previously wrote it , so i'll be re-writing The first chapters i had up . Put as for why not doing this sooner i didn't have time with school & all .

Not to mention I had 4 projects due this week , including one tomorrow and one next week . So I was thinking that during the summer I would start concentrating on fanfiction and my other story . But for now I'll concentrate on school . So see you June 6th ( HOPEFULLY) .

* * *

><p>SO THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION :)<p> 


	5. Preview of ch3 :When you can't remember

**This is a preview of next chapter , it still needs to be revised , Beta-ed ,re-read , & Completed ,**

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's next chapter :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: i sadly don't own Avatar : the last airbender Mike & Bryan do**

* * *

><p><em>Katara POV :<em>

_BEEP..._

_beep..._

_beep..._

_beep..._

The light in the room slowly returned.

First it started off as the sound , then light started entering my closed eye lids and i slowly regained consciousness .

My eyes fluttered open.

I gazed around the room to find myself in what looked like a hospital room.

White wall's and the slow beeping sound. I turned to find my hand attached to the monitor ,and some other clear bag filled with what looked like blood.

i tried to lift myself but failed . Ugh ... was trying to sit up always so painful ?

I raised my hand and grabbed my head as 3 excruciating waves of pain hit my head .

How did i get here ?

Why am i in the hospital ?

Wait ..., I looked up ,

Why was my leg raised up and in a cast ?

I turned to my other hand it was also in a cast .

Weird .

I clutched my head again as the waves of pain returned . This time i felt around my head, it appeared to be rapped around in bandages .

What the heck was going on and how did i get here?

My train of thought was interrupted . When i heard a Click -

I looked up as the doorknob slowly turned , I braced myself for what was coming , maybe this person had answers.


	6. Author's Note :'(

Alright , so what day is it ?

9/29/2014 ! I am Most definitely the worst writer EVER !

it's been forever. Sorry guys , i'm really grateful for all of you , but when school started , it was Super crazy (it still is ) with Geometry homework, language arts homework , history homework, and practicing for band in the morning , along with after school clubs kept me ( is keeping me ) Super duper BUSY ... so i have not had anytime to work on this story but it has paid of , so far it's A's &B's (for now :( ) , but hopefully after Science Fair i'll have sometime , and since i had to go to the Doctor's ( not a time lord , does not have blue box known as the TARDIS , AKA "SEXY " *wink * wink :) , sadly :( ) and since it was Monday and the only open day my mom could take me at 8:30 am , i just missed school :( ( so much make-up work to do *sniff *sniff ) i figured i'd at least leave this note .

* * *

><p><em>Dear , Awesome people (and or aliens , or any other species that reads this , basically anyone who reads this ) who read my , okay-ish stories i would like to inform you that i will try my best to at least work on the story once a week , send it to my BETA before my birthday (maybe ,hopefully...) and try to have it up by Christmas break ,thanksgiving if were lucky :) . <em>

_Again sorry for taking FOREVER (please do re-read i updated re-vised versions of 1 & 2 if you haven't already read them , Thanks to My AWESOME BETA :) you Rock Snugglesthefluffykitten :D . ) on updating , but you know , life happens , it SUCKS ! _

_Well bye , lovely readers , i'm off to eat scrumptious Dunkin Donuts :) *mu... licks lips ... CHOCOLATE ! And FANGIRL ...hahaha :) _

_Goodbye and have a great day guys ._

_~Avatarlover123 _


	7. ANOTHER AN author's note:'( merry X-mas

12/25/14 ... i am the worst writer ever,... i am despicable ...

* * *

><p>Okay so i officially SUCK ! Oh and Merry Christmas Happy Holidays ! I have not updated or anything and it is already winter break.<p>

I'm sorry guys:'(, but i did have inspiration today and worked a bit on the chapter :) , but hey it was Christmas so... and then i went to check on my story and saw ... wait for it

i had 1093 FREAKING VIEWS ! How did this happen ?! 9 FANTASTIC FAVORITES ! 9 EVEN MORE BRILLIANT FOLLOWERS ! and FREAKING AMAZING REVIEWS !

I actually cried. I don't know what i did to deserve this amazing Christmas present :) You all ROCK okay ?

So now that i feel all happy and guilty because i have been horrid lately towards writing and sort of reached a slump . I haven't even been leaving that many comments !? ( i know the horror... don't look at me ... i feel so ashamed ) and i usually leave this nice big reviews , small if i'm tired. But i have even lost sight of that so i am going to take a break and try to finish the chapter tomorrow because i owe you guys that much .

After that though i think a long break will probably help me out ?

Well Nighty night guys ~~~~~~~~~~~(i'm so weird , who says , ' nighty night '? ... apparently i do )

~Avtarlover123 :*


End file.
